The Unspeakable Business
by Paul Clatt
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort. But now, he terribly misses his friends and family. Aberforth Dumbledore and Unspeakable Will help him travel back in time as an Unspeakable working for the Department of Mysteries. Will he be able to save Lily and James?
1. After the Battle

A week after the Battle of Hogwarts found Harry Potter in Hagrid's hut, alone and sad, mourning the death of his parents, friends and family. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James, Dumbledore, Sirius and so many others had died to save him and the wizarding world. Harry had won the battle, but what was victory when you suffered heavy losses? Just like Mahatma Gandhi, Harry thought. Ever since the Battle, he had been on the run hiding from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others. He didn't want to enjoy his new found freedom at other innocent people's cost. Harry was getting more miserable as each second passed.

He recalled what had happened after he'd killed Voldemort. The room had gone silent for a few seconds and then people were all around him. When no one was looking, he'd put on the Invisibility Cloak and picked up Voldemort's 11 and a half inch yew wand with unicorn hair. After that, he'd been up to the Headmasters' chamber to tell Dumbledore that he was going to be replacing the Elder wand in his tomb and that he was going to be using Voldemort's wand along with his own. He'd repaired his own holly 11 and a half inch wand with the Elder wand. After that, still under his Cloak, he'd gone up to Hagrid's house and knocked. It was empty, of course. He'd not put on the lights, he hadn't eaten anything either. He'd gone to sleep with his head on the table and had been woken up by Fang's persistent licking some hours later. Hagrid was bending over him, trying to get Fang off.

"Yeh al'right Harry?" Hagrid had asked. Harry had nodded and told that he just wanted to be left alone.

"I understand," Hagrid had said. "I'm gonna be off, you stay here as long as you want ter, Harry." And that was the last Harry had seen of anyone. He'd taken bottle after bottle of FireWhiskey until he fell in a drunken stupour. He'd continued doing it for the rest of the week.

And now, as he sat there, the tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. It was too much. He'd never bargained for this. Then, suddenly, he heard someone coming towards the hut. He didn't get up, he didn't raise his wand. He just sat there, and waited for whoever it was to show themselves. The door flew open and Harry saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes. His heart leapt. Dumbledore, he thought. He had blue eyes. But then, his heart sank, for he realised that Dumbledore was dead and nothing could bring him back. Just like his parents.

"There you are Potter," the person said. He was tall and looked just like Dumbledore. The only oddity was that his nose wasn't hooked like his old headmaster's.

"Get up boy," he said roughly and pulled Harry up by the scruff of his shirt. "Thought you'd drink to death would you?" He slapped Harry hard across the face.

"Ow," Harry howled. "What was that for?" He winced again as the man raised his hand. But the expected blow didn't come. Instead, his head cleared. He was fresh. But his clothes still reeked of FireWhiskey.

"Listen to me, Potter," the man said.

"Your're Aberforth, aren't you?" Harry asked, recogonising the man.

"What if I am?" Aberforth asked gruffly. "It ain't gonna do you any good."

He took a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Drink this," he said. "It's Pepper-Up potion. Will get your energy back."

Harry took it and downed it. It was tastless, almost like water. After a few seconds, he felt better. He found that he could stand up on his own.

"Come with me," Aberforth said. "Put your Cloak on," he added, as he opened the door. They walked down the lane towards the castle. The damage to the castle from the battle was tremendous. The beauty that was always with it was gone, it looked like a ruin of some sort. People had been helping to repair, probably the students and teachers, and it could be seen. The towers were all up again. Harry shuddered at the sudden thought of moving out of a giants path during the battle. He wanted to see Ginny. He wanted to be with her. But not right now. He first wanted to know where he was going and why.

"Abe," Harry said, hurrying to keep up with him. "Where are we going now?"

"Always nosy, aren't you?" Abe snorted. "We are headed to the Headmasters' chamber. We will give you training there for your upcoming task."

Harry was alarmed. He didn't want any other job to do. He just wanted to be left alone. "Look here, Abe," he started. "I just want some peace and rest. I don't want anything else. I want to finish my Seventh year and then get the hell outta this place."

"Patience, Harry," Abe replied. "Everything will be explained. Just come along with me."

So Harry followed, uncertain what the job would be. They crossed the Great Hall and headed up the marble staircase. The went past the Room of Requirement and came to the Gargoyle's guarding the entrace to the Headmasters chambers. Abe gave the password and went inside. Harry followed and they went up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, Abe pushed open the door and stepped inside. After Harry had stepped inside, Abe said, _"Silencio," _and turned to face Harry again.

"Have a seat boy," he said. "And then pull out your wand." Harry did as told. He looked around the familiar room. When Dumbledore had been here, the room was full of strange silver instruments. It looked almost the same now and Harry saw that the Pensieve was missing from it's usual place, and wondered where it could have gone.

"Do you know how to make a Wizards Oath?" Abe asked, pulling out his own wand. When Harry shook his head he said, "Right."

"Whatever is going to take place in this room is strictly between the both of us. No one else may know what is about to happen here. Understood?" When Harry nodded, he told Harry to hold out the wand in his palm and repeat after him.

**"I pledge to Merlin hereby that I will comply by the terms put forth by Aberforth Dumbledore and will not repeat these holy words to anyone. If I do not do so, then my life is pledged to the afore-mentioned person."**

Harry's wand emmited a pale golden light and so did Aberforth's. The met in mid-air and comined to form a sharp golden color.

"There," Aberforth said. "That should take care of the Oath. Now, we have some visitors." With that he clapped his hand thrice and with a faint _pop, _a hooded wizard wearing emrald robes came out of thin air. "This is an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries," Abe continued. "You can call him by his codename, _'Will.'_

The hooded man nooded to Harry and he had the feeling that he had met this man somewhere before.

"Thank you Abe," the hooded man said, his voice mechanical and charmed to sound like a robot. "I will take over from here." With that, the man pulled his back and pointed his wand at his throat. Where the hooded man stood before, stood a very familiar man. The man had a pronounced limp and a scarred face. One of his eye seemed magical, it could rotate and see through things. It was just like the eye Moody had. And when Harry looked closely, he found out that it was indeed Moody.

"Moddy?" Harry stammered shocked. "B-but you're dead!" The man smiled.

"Yes, Harry," he said. "I'm Moody. I staged my own death at the request of my boss. He nodded towards Dumbledore's portrait. Harry looked and he saw his previous Headmaster sitting there, looking at the ongoing proceedings with a twinkle in his eye.

"You've taken the Oath, I suppose?" Moody questioned, taking a swig from an hip flask. "If you have, then we can continue. And what's that smell? You been drinking?"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Drinking is never going to do any good Harry," a new voice said. It sounded very familiar to Harry and he looked over to see the portrait of Severus Snape, eyeing him unapprovingly. "Only cowards drink to turn their faces away from danger. Brave men keep their wits until the very end."

Albus chuckled. "Severus is going all philosophical nowadays," he told Harry, smiling.

"You would too," Snape snarled at Albus. "Just because you staged your death doesn't mean you keep away from sins old man."

Harry, Abe, Albus and Moody laughed.

"Anyway," Moody sighed, turning back to look at Harry. "I'll explain how I staged my death earlier. First I'll need you to join the Unspeakables for a short peroid of time until the job is over.

"We've had heavy losses on both sides," Moody continued as he paced the lenght of the room, his magical eye swivellingaround the room. "But the most greatest loss is the loss of your parents Harry. Not to mention the loss of Frank and Alice. Lot's of parents sacrificed themselves for the sake of their children Harry. Before Voldemort's terror reign, Hogwarts was attended by 800 students all over. Now all we left is around 200 students. The war was a great loss. Voldemort's senseless killing was unberable. The Order of the Phoenix was formed, and many people who were against Voldemort joined forces. We did all we could, we fought till the end, but where did leave us? We lost loved ones. Hell, both the sides lost loved ones. The Heir of Slytherin never completed his task, because Salazar never meant it to be like that."

Moody stopped pacing and turned to face Harry. "You want to see your parent's don't you?" he asked. When Harry nodded, he continued. "I'd like you to go back in time, 20 years back, to be precise. I want you to save your parents from Godric's Hollow and keep them safe. Then when Peter Pettigrew betrays them, you and a few other Unspeakables will set up a trap for him."

Harry stared at Moody as though he'd gone mad.

"Don't you stare at me," Moody snapped. "After that, Voldemort will be greatly weakned from the battle. You know where all the Horcruxes are, don't you?"

Harry nodded and asked, "You want me to go destroy the Horcruxes?"

"Bravo," Moody said, beaming. "You will be leaving now. You will not take anyone with you from this world. You will travel alone. You'll go back 20 years in time. You will not be born yet. First thing you do is meet your parents. Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew are most likely to be there. You will tell only Sirius, James and Lily who you are. Bind them to a Wizarding Oath. After that you will need to report to the Unspeakable's office in DoM. They will understand time-travel and they will also know that I have sent you because of my magical signature."

Harry was excited at the prospect of meeting his parents at last. But, he had several doubts in his mind. He voiced one of them now.

"What will happen to my baby form once I finish this job?" he asked. "Will it still have the scar?"

"The baby will remain as long as you are there in that timeline," Abe answered. "Once you come back however, that baby will disappear as soon as you land here. Unfortunately, you will still have the scar."

There were a few minute's of silence in the room. The portraits were pretending to be asleep, however, Harry wasn't too bothered about it right now.

"Will I be able to confront Voldemort alone?" he asked quietly. "I mean, when I finished him off a week ago, it was just luck."

"You are a very powerful wizard Harry," Dumbledore spoke up, surveying Harry with the x-ray look. "There have only been 2 sets of powerful wizards of all time in this world Harry. The first were the Four Founders. The other set consists of Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle, youself and me, Harry. We are all related in someway to the Four Founders' families. Peverell was a direct descandant of Godric and Salazar. That makes you and Tom Riddle distant cousins. Grindelwald was a distant descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and the Dumbledore's were related to Hepisbah Smith."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "B-but you never told me this," he blurted out. Dummbledore chuckled.

"Oh well," he sighed. "I thought it was quiet unnecessary. Two went in the right path and two took the wrong path. No one else can stop them, but the rest of the descendants of the Founders. "One small piece of advice, Harry. You can use the sand from the sand powder as much as you want. Don't hesitate. You can take anyone else you want from the other timmeline. You will age as usual. You will have ample time to prepare for the duel against Voldemort. Almost two years. Alastor and I will teach teach you various forms of magic during that time. The others will help out as well." Harry could only nod.

"One more thing, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You will also need to learn Specology. It is the branch of magic that is very different from the one we use. There are many advantages to that branch, Harry. It does not require a wand, but it requires a lot of willingness to understand the world around you. Everything has life. There is only one other person who has mastered this art and he is Lord Voldemort. You will learn on your own. While wandless magic is possible in our world, the art of Specology allows you to change your form frequently. The only downside is that it requires a soul whose Dark has not been revealed. Voldemort wasn't able to do this."

Harry was interested in Specology. "How long will it take to learn?" Harry asked.

"It depends on your willingness and your core magical power," Dumbledore said. "The greater the willingness to learn, the greater is fluency. The greater the power, the lesser the time. You will start learning Occlumency from me." With that said, the room lapsed into silence again. Moody had continued pacing the room again.

"Well, that's that," Moody said and came over to Harry. He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small ball. He placed it on Harry's forehead and immediately he felt the sensation of being suffocated. He felt someone clutching at his throat. But they went as suddenly as they came.

"Welcome to the Unspeakable group, Kane," Moody said. "You are Unspeakable Kane from now on. You will never reveal your true identity to anyone. Farewell. I hope we meet each other again."

Moody placed a vial of golden powder on the desk and conjured a large wooden box. "You will recieve the Time Turner powder in the DoM. Ask for them if this stock gets over." He handed the vial to Harry. Empty the vial over yourself and shout the time and date you want to travel to correctly and also remember to tell the place's name. You don't end up in the same place where you would be standing."

Harry got up and shook Abe's and Moody's hand and bade farewell to the portraits. He gathered up the Invisibility Cloak and picked up the vial from the desk and went over to approach the wooden box.

"You'll have to make sure that the powder doesn't fall on anybody else," Abe said. "It might take them along with you."

"Here," Moody said, handing Harry a small rucksack. "It has everything in it. Ron and Hermione helped to pack it. I've put your shrunken trunk inside the rucksack. Abe has given you a new Firebolt to replace your previous one. You'll find whatever you took for the Horcrux hunting inside it. Dumbledore also suggested that you take the sword of Godric Gryffindor and a few Basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcrux."

Harry was overwhelmed. He went over and hugged Abe and Moody. They hugged him back and wished him luck.

"The date is 18th July 1978, Potter Manor, Kent, London," Moody said. "It will be your parent's wedding day. Share your secret with all the Potters."

Harry walked back to the box and and threw the powder over his head shouting, "18th July 1978, Potter Manor, Kent, London."

**A/N: I've thought about this for a long time. I decided that it would only do Harry some justice. This may sound too far-fetched to most of you, but after all, this _is_ a fanfic. I'll need more than 3 reviews for me to upload the next chapter. I already have finished the book and have it on Feedbooks, but I haven't published it yet. I'm writing most of this on my mobile, so there may be a lot of spelling mistakes. Computer's banned for me this month. Hazard a guess on what is going to happen in the next chapter. Tell me if picking up Voldy's wand was a good idea...**


	2. Potter Manor

Harry felt like he was being suffocated. While the uneasiness of (Dis)Apparation wasn't there, he could see lots of pictures that tore past him in a blur. He recognized a few of them. Cedric Diggory lying dead next to him in a dark graveyard, Dumbledore's frail look and pleading face moments before his death, a flash of green light, his mother standing over him, the snake-like face of Voldemort after his return to power, Dudley and his gang chasing after him, dementors swooping down on him a dark alley in Little Whinging, were just to name a few of them. Finally, the memories seemed to slow down, giving Harry a few more seconds and a clearer image of what memories he couldn't remember and then, blackness. He knew what this meant. That he was going back in time, a time when his mind and soul had not been on the Earth, a time older than when he was born. And suddenly, his feet hit solid ground. He had closed his eyes when the blackness had surrounded him. Now he could hear laughter, the clink of glasses and the sound of music. The sound that could be heard at a party.

He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he would see. His hand moved involuntarily toward his wand, but then his mind seemed to tell him that nothing would happen. He looked around. He was in a big garden of some sort, a garden that was beautiful and familiar. Men and women in dress robes flitted through people, chatting with each other and holding a goblet to their mouth. His eyes moved towards the raised platform where the vows were to be exchanged. There was no one there now. Harry was glad that he was still in his Unspeakable robes. He saw a familiar man hurrying towards him. His long matted hair fell over his handsome face, his eyes had a smile and he seemed to be in a good mood. As he approached Harry, Sirius Black drew out his wand but didn't raise it or point it at him. Harry knew only too well how good a dueller Sirius was. But as he came even more closer, he saw Sirius put his wand away and shoot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said, looking over Harry. "I thought you were one of the Death Eaters." He was still looking over Harry and Harry grinned at him from under his mask.

"What's got you all jittery, Sirius?" Harry asked him playfully. "Surely they wouldn't come here."

"That's the same for you," Sirius retorted, glancing over his shoulder. Harry followed the movement and was surprised to his father talking to someone. Most of the people here, Harry knew. They were either members of the Order of the Phoenix, or were one of his classmate's parents. "Where's the invitation?" Sirius asked, as he turned back.

"I don't have one," Harry said, trying to find a good reason. "I - uh - left it back in the office."

Sirius was staring at him and his wand was in his hand in a flash.

"No one can come in unless they have the invitation with them or if they are a Potter," Sirius said, staring at him coldly. "If you weren't from the Ministry, I'd have jinxed you by now," he added. Harry was taken aback. So that was it. The wards had recognized the Potter blood in him and therefore hadn't given off an alarm. He looked over Sirius' shoulder to see a very striking image of himself coming over to join the duo.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" James asked as he approached them. "You're not going to duel a guest are you?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"The wards have been breached, James," Sirius said quietly, looking at his best mate.

"W-what?" James said, shocked. Harry decided to intervene. He'd have his laugh later, but right now wasn't the time for it.

"I'd like to speak to you," Harry told his father. "And possibly your parents, Lily and Sirius too." Both the Marauders looked suspiciously at Harry for a while.

"How can we trust you?" James asked at last. Harry saw a redhead girl coming up towards in bridal attire. Lily, Harry realised with a pang. He turned back to James and waith for his mother to approach.

"First of all my hearty congratulations and a happy married life, Mr. & Mrs. Potter," Harry said bowing to his parents. Then he pulled out his own wand from his sheath and handed it over to Sirius, who took it.

"There is something I'd like to tell the Potter's and their friends," he repeated to the three teens. "Call Remus too if you can," he added. "No Pettigrew though."

Sirius nodded and hurried off. Harry removed his mask and looked at his parents for a few seconds before putting the mask back on.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, who'd gone white. "You look just like James."

"All in a good time," Harry said. He noticed that James had gone pale and was at a loss for words. Harry looked over their shoulders and saw that Sirius had returned with Remus and two elderly people.

"I take it you want to talk to us?" a man with untidy black hair much like Harry's and James' asked him. Harry nodded and said, "In private."

His grandfather nodded and motioned for them to enter the mansion. He led them down the basement and into a study. The walls were lined with stacks of books and on the far wall, was a painting of two of Hogwarts's founders. As they all sat down comfortably, Harry looked around. He asked Sirius for his wand and when it was returned, he cast a silencing spell.

"I'd like you take the Wizard Oath," Harry said, turning to face the room. The room was silent for a moment and then,

"How dare you treat us like this in our own house?"

"You conceited fool."

"We're not falling for this one."

Harry held up his hands to silence the room. "I know how you feel," he said. He could hear Sirius muttering something that remotely sounded like, "Like hell you would."

Harry had to stifle a laugh. He once again removed his mask and now, he could hear everyone in the room gasp.

"Who're you?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I'm from the future," Harry said. "I'm Harry James Potter, Lily and James's son." This time people in the room looked shocked. "I have come to change a few things in history before I return back to my original timeline," Harry continued. "I work for the Order of the Phoenix and you can confirm this with Albus Dumbledore.

"That should be enough proof for taking the Oath," Harry said, glancing at everyone in the room. Slowly, one by one, they nodded their heads. "Good," Harry said. "Now, I'd like you to place you wand upon your palm and repeat after me." After they had followed suit, Harry recited the Oath. When they'd finished, he muttered, _**Bondum repellious **_and looked around at the others.

"You all know that the world is in danger," Harry started. "Voldemort(he noticed that no one flinched from his use of the name) is at large. He heard a prophecy that said a potential enemy would be born on the 31st of July, 2 years from now. He decided to get rid of the little boy. By that time, he had reached a point in life where murdering was fun for him, almost like a sport. The family were a member of the Order and Dumbledore went around to protect them under the Fidelius Charm with Padfoot as the Secret Keeper."

"You know about us?" Sirius interrupted, pointing at himself, James and Remus. Harry nodded. Remus was looking fearfully at him as though he would ignore him.

"Remus," Harry said gently. "There is nothing wrong with being one. Your furry little problem is once a month after all." Remus looked relieved and smiled at the comment about "furry little problem".

"Look," Harry said, glancing around at them. "It's a really long story. I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

But he was immediately cut off by loud yells of protests. He grinned and said, "All right, all right. I'll continue."

"Well, anyway," Harry continued. "Padfoot, that is Sirius, decided to play a different game. He convinced my parents to let Pettigrew be their Secret Keeper. No one else knew about this. Even Albus and Remus didn't know. But, as luck would have it, that _rat_-" he spat out the word "-joined forces with Voldemort and gave away their secret. He went to Godric's Hollow and hunted my parents down. And then, he killed my Dad with the AK. Dad tried to him off while told Mom to grab me and go. But then, Voldemort went after my Mom and murdered her too.

"Tom Riddle as a boy was very curious about Dark magic. So much so that he even forgot other forms of magic. When my mother sacrificed her life for me, an ancient magic came into play. Love was one thing Tom Riddle never understood. While my mother's blood relatives were around me, Voldemort couldn't touch me. Then, he stepped over and shot the AK at me, I survived." He was interrupted.

"How can anyone survive an AK?" Mr. Potter asked. "There are no shields to overcome it."

"What happened that night was unique," Harry agreed. "I'll explain it later. But for now, let's just get back to the story.

" Dumbledore then sent me to live with Petunia Drusley. While I never was loved there, it was at least a place I could call home. After 10 long years, not knowing who I was or who my parents were, I was introduced into the Wizarding world. Hogwarts was the only place that I could call home." He looked at Sirius and he nodded. "Every year since then, I've been fighting with Voldemort in one form or the other.

"On Halloween of 1981, Sirius knew what had happened. He hunted down the rat and confronted him. Pettigrew blew the whole street and turned into his Animagus form and disappeared. Sirius was arrested and put into Azkaban without a trial for treachery and assistance in the cold-blooded murder of his two best friends. He escaped from Azkaban some 13 years later and met me. That was when I knew the truth. Sirius was my Godfather and my only family left, so I was very close to him. Then a year later, Voldemort returned to power and duelled me. I escaped and the next year, he decided to pay the Ministry a visit. The Ministry didn't believe that he'd come back and called me a nutter and commented that Dumbledore was off his rockers. Dumbledore formed the Order again and I started Dumbledore's Army the next year. I taught people DADA. That year, Voldemort lured me to the DoM by showing me vision where Sirius was being tortured. So the DA and I went to the DoM to save Sirius. When we got there, no Sirius was there. The Death Eaters attacked us and we managed to escape. While tring to rescue us, Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix.

"Since my birth, I have defied Voldemort 10 times. Then a week ago, I defeated Voldemort and killed him at a battle in Hogwarts. I still have his wand with me."

Harry looked around. His mother was crying into James' shoulder and he held her. The others were looking at Harry in shock.

"B-but," Remus stammered. "If he's dead, why have you come back now?"

"Do you think I can live in peace when so many people have sacrificed their lives for me?" Harry asked quietly. "I miss my family a lot and I've come to change history and take them back with me."

Remus nodded. He got up and came over to Harry. "You look just like James-"

"But I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished for him. "Yes, I know. I've heard that a lot in the past few years." Remus pulled him into a hug and Harry hugged him back. Then his parents came over and hugged him too. Harry was silently crying by the time he'd finished hugging everyone in the room.

"Don't cry, Harry," Lily said wiping his tears off his face. "We are so proud of you."

"We'll help you in any way possible, son," his grandmother said. Harry nodded his thanks to everyone in the room.

"I'd rather that Peter Pettigrew not know about this," he said. "And the next time I see that git, I'm going to jinx him."

"Ah, Harry," James said, looking uncomfortable. "Don't you think that'll blow your cover?"

Harry nodded. He turned to his grandparents and asked them if he could spend the night in their house.

"Nonsense," Lily snorted. "You'll be coming with us, young man. You are our responsibility and I won't let anything change change it."

"Sounds good," Harry grinned, giving his mother a hug. "Well, don't you think we should be getting back upstairs? They'll be sending search parties for us soon." The others nodded and started leaving the room. Harry caught up with Sirius and Lupin and motioned them over tothe side.

"I want to learn to become an Animagi," he told them in a low voice. "I need you to teach me. It's important if I want to be a Marauder." Sirius grinned. "Of course, we'll help you, Harry." Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and followed Sirius and James out to the garden.

**A/N: I'm uploading this right now cause I'm feeling bored. Please read through and comment. I'm really getting curious if you guys like my story or not. **

**More reviews=more chapters.**


	3. Betrayal, a Surprise and an Ambush

**A/N: Hey guys! Three chapters in three days! That was more than what I thought I could do. Anyway, I got 2 reviews at last and I think that at least some of you like this story. I feel so sorry for poor Harry, you know? That is the only reason I made him meet his grandparents, although they were supposed to be dead by now. They will continue to be there through out this story and so will James and Lily. I am still unable to decide on Harry's Animagus form. It should be something that describes his inner quality. People can't choose which form they want to take. It's predetermined. So I'd like you guys to help me out with the Animagus form. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**July 30th 1978**__**, Sunday**_

The week after the initial meeting with the Marauders and Potters found Harry travelling to and fro between the Ministry and Hogwarts taking duelling lessons from both Dumbledore and the Unspeakable's best duellers. Harry had told Dumbledore of the developments that was to take place in the future and why he had come back in time. After winning Dumbledore's trust, he had confided with his previous Headmaster that he had three wands, the Elder wand, Voldemort's yew wand and his own holly wand. He explained to him the connection between Voldemort's wand and his, telling him that the duelling would lead to the revoking of the _Priori Incantatem _charm, making a duel with both the wands useless and suerly a permanent blow to his cover. He had wanted to become an unregistered Animagi, but Dumbledore, James and Sirius had protested, telling him to register under false credentials. And so, he became Harry Polkin. Dumbledore told him that he would have to register with the British Ministry of Magic if he wished to become an Animagus. But, as he soon found out, this proved to be very difficult. He couldn't tell the Ministry that he was from the future, and certainly the DoM didn't want to help him out. Since there was no record whatsoever of his past life, no papers to say where he had finished his magical education, he was forced to go along with the story that he was from Australia and that he had been home schooled. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures insisted that he take OWLs and NEWTs to start his training of becoming an Animagus.

"After all, it does require a tremendous skill in human tranfiguration," the witch at the DRCMC had told him. The date for the test had been set up a week later and Harry had taken the help of his parents, Sirius and Lupin to teach him what he had missed out in his 7th year. They remembered because they themselves had written that exam not more than a few months ago. His father was an exceptional student in Transfiguration, his mother was the best Charms student he had met, Sirius was brilliant in Potions and Remus taught Harry DADA. The witch had told him that he had to take any five NEWTs and any seven OWLs, with no less that E in each. So Harry ended up taking Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, History of Magic and Ancient Runes for his OWLs and Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA and Ancient Runes for his NEWTs. It was a relief that he had his mother teaching Ancient Runes, because he himself knew nothing about the subject. His exam was to take place in a stretch of two weeks, the first for OWLs and the second for NEWTs. Practicals would take place right after the written tests. Professor Griselda Marchbanks would be the invigilator and was very pleased with all his practicals. His results came a week after the exams and he was very pleased and surprised to see that he had received an Outstanding in all subjects for his OWLs and NEWTs excluding Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, in which he received an E. A celebrational dinnner was held that evening at the Potter Manor which was attended by all the Potters and Maruders excluding Pettigrew.

Sirius had taken to hating Pettigrew ever since he'd heard about the rats future exploits and had him followed day and night under James' Invisibility Cloak. He had a hard time controlling his temper whenever the rat was around and Harry had to take Sirius away most of the times when he sensed Sirius was about to lose his temper. Pettigrew was indeed very surprised when he'd first met Harry in the Potter Manor. Harry himself had to keep his anger and hatred in check when he was around the rat, which was most of the time.

One night, Sirius came to Godric's Hollow with the news that Wormtail had switched sides and he believed that Wormtail been branded with the Dark Mark.

"How do you know?" Harry asked him.

"Remus works with the werewolves as a spy for the Order," Sirius answered. "He was with a group yesterday night when he saw Wormtail talking to Lucius Malfoy. Since I had given Remus a Wolfsbane potion, he was able to understand what Wormtail was telling Malfoy. He heard Wormtail telling that he would become a spy for the Death Eaters in exchange for life. The rat just wants to live peacefully, he wants protection from the powerful. That was the only reason he kept tagging along with us in school, I believe."

"I've never liked him much either," Lily admitted, sighing. "I could never understand why you guys even befriended him."

"The poor kid was _lonely_," James said.

"Oh, don't you start," Lily said, mock-glaring at James. He just grinned back and Harry had to smile, watching his parents fight. He got an idea and leaned over to Sirius, who was watching them too, looking bemused and whispered something. Sirius' face brightened up and he nodded, grinning.

"What're you two planning?" Lily asked, who had noticed the exchange. "It'd better not be some prank."

"Oh no, Mom," Harry replied hastily. "I just told him a -uh- joke." His Mom flashed him a cheeky grin and went off towards the kitchen to make dinner. Remus came over later that night and told them in detail what he'd seen and heard, but could not add anything new to what they already knew.

"Do you reckon we should tell Albus?" Remus asked James, while pacing around the room. "You know, he can help with the Fidelius Charm and be the Secret Keeper." But James shook his head.

"We let the story play as Harry told us," he said firmly. "Nothing is going to change that. Besides, what can we do about him joining the Death Eaters?" he added. Harry nodded.

"Not until he makes a move will we do anything," he agreed. He looked around at the Marauders and his face lit up. "I've something to show you guys," he said and hurried up the stairs to his room. He took the moleskin pouch that Hagrid had given him and hurried downstairs. When he reached the Marauders, he opened it and took out the shard of mirror that his Godfather had given him in his Fifth Year in his own timeline. When Harry looked at Sirius, he looked confused. He took a closer look at the shard and realization dawned on him. He took it from Harry's hand and turned it over in his hands.

"James," he said excitedly. "Do you remember those enchanted mirrors we used to use during detentions?" When James nodded, Sirius continued. "We lost it right?" James nodded.

"Well, you lost it," James said, taking the mirror shard from Sirius. "And when you couldn't find it, I chucked it out the window."

"I know where it is," Sirius said. "I left it back at Grimmauld Place in my Fourth Year. It must have been there ever since. I never went back there after my Fifth year, so I really don't know." He turned to Harry and asked him how he got it.

"Well," Harry said, looking around at them and grinning. "In my time, Grimmauld Place was made the Headquarters of the Order and you were on the run from the Ministry, so you' holed up there. We'd come there for the Christmas holidays and you were very sad to see me go. So you gave me this."

"Oh," Sirius said nodding. "Kreacher must have taken it from my room."

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head. "Kreacher was busy nicking your mother's and Regulus' stuff. He had a whole stash of loot in his hidey-hole."

"How's training going, Harry?" Remus asked, looking at him.

"Fine," Harry said. "They're teaching me the _Patronus Charm _now." He rolled his eyes. "I already learnt it in my third year." Remus and the others looked stunned in the room.

"A corporal one?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. He withdrew his wand from its sheath and picked a happy memory and said _Expecto Patronum._ A silver stag burst out of the tip of his wand and did a few laps around the room and vanished into a white mist.

"Well done, Harry," Lily said from behind them and Harry turned around.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "That's what happens when Remus teaches students." He looked over at Remus for his reaction and he merely smiled.

"I was your teacher was I?" he asked, smiling. Harry nodded.

"And you were the best one too," Harry said. After that, they chatted amicably until Lily called them for dinner. After dinner, Remus departed and Sirius said that he'd meet them the next day at the Potters'.

_**July 31st 1978**__**, Monday**_

The next day, the Potters Floo'ed to their ancestors house in Kent. Mrs. Potter was waiting for them in the kitchen and let them over to the living room.

"Sirius is upstairs," she told James and he scurried off to find his best friend. His grandmother and mother started talking about James and his pranks and Harry sat there looking at them, deep in thought. He thought about what he could do once his parents left for their honeymoon tomorrow. The honeymoon, which was supposed to start the day after the wedding, had been put off with Harry's sudden visit. He supposed that he could come over to this place and keep Sirius company. But he would also need to start preparing for the future that was in store for them. He wouldn't have to worry about the prophecy for another 2 years at least, so that gave him a lot of time to do other things. Like go on a date. He shook his head, mentally ticking him off for thinking about such things.

"Harry dear," his grandma's voice said. "Are you all right?" Harry came out of his reverie and nodded. "Was just thinking about my plans for tomorrow," he said. "Say, where's Grandpa?"

At that precise moment, the front door opened and in came his grandad, a huge smile on his face. "Come on out you three," he said. "I've got something to show you."

"What is it Dad?" Lily asked as they made their way outside.

"You wait," was all Mr. Potter said with a twinkle in his eye. They made their way to the small lake that was in the estate. The Potter Manor was really a big piece of property and Harry was sure that this was how the Potters had amassed their fortune. When they reached the lake, Mr. Potter drew out his wand and tapped a big tree that was on the shore. A small voice asked for the password.

"Salva Sedes," Mr. Potter said and at once a faint golden glow emitted from the bark of the tree to reveal a small door. Mr. Potter opened it and led the way inside. The inside was hollow and was barely able to fit them all. He bent down and lit his wand. In the wand's light, they could see a small trapdoor that led to the bowels of the earth. Harry was fascinated. He thought that secret passageways only existed in Hogwarts and old castles. But now that he thought about it, this place was there since the 18th century, so it was possible that this place had been there since the beginning. He saw his grandfather wave his wand and at once, a set of spiral steps appeared that led down the trapdoor. Mr. Potter led the way down, followed by his wife, Lily and with Harry bring up the rear. The stairs led into a room that was pitch dark. A few seconds, the lights came on and a chorus of voices yelled "Surprise!"

Harry could see his parents and grandparents, Sirius, Remus, a lady that looked like Neville, a man was standing next to her, Dumbledore and to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! They were all sporting a huge smile on their faces, with presents in their hands. He was overcome with tears at the surprise and hugged all of them.

"You told them?" he asked Dumbledore. His professor merely smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. He handed Harry a present and Harry thanked him. He was then introduced to Alice and Frank Longbottom. They gave him a present and he thanked them. He was then introduced to Molly and Arthur who gave him his present in turn and he hugged them. They were surprised, but hugged him back. Then James and Sirius led him over to the side and told them that they'd give him his present later. He nodded and asked, "Do the Longbottom's or the Weasley's know about my true identity?" James nodded in the positive. "Dumbledore thought it best to tell the inner members of the Order, so that they'd know the info you give them would be correct. By the way, Frank had already seen you many times in the Ministry and wondered who you were. To the others, you will be introduced as Harry Polkin, a distant cousin of mine. You will also have to start disguising yourself unless you are in the current company." After Harry had thanked James and Sirius for setting up the surprise party, he turned back to the others. He spent his time talking to Frank and Alice, whom he didn't know at all. Their son Neville, was completely different from the two people who were here with him. After a very tasty dinner, which was prepared by the Potter house-elf Hoppity. After dinner, the guests talked amongst themselves, and Harry ventured outside to get some fresh air and Sirius joined him. After they came outside the tree, they walked to the right of the tree, toward opposite side of the house. They were chatting about Quidditch were a good distance away from the house and the lake when Sirius realised that they had crossed the protective wards around the house. They turned back to walk the way they had come when Harry noticed a sudden movement in his peripheral vision. His wan was out in a second and he yelled, _**"Stupefy!"**_ Sirius turned around, his own wand in out and pointed it out towards the other side of the field and yelled _**"Sectumsempra!" **_The figure Harry had Stupefied had fallen to the ground and suddenly a large number of robed figures appeared out of thin air and started shooting curses and hexes. Harry and Sirius dodged and Stupefied a lot of them. Meanwhile, through the ensuing chaos, Harry heard someone shout _**"Morsemordre," **_a spell that he recognised. They were all bathed in a green glow and a skull-and-a-serpent sign flashed across the sky. He also thought he recognised the voice which had cast the spell. By this time, the rest of the people in beneath the tree had heard the chaos and had come to their aid. They assured Harry that more members from the Order were on their way. By now, with the help from the others, most of the Death Eaters were down and the remaining were too scared to fight and had started Disapparating. The remaining who were fallen were soon handed over to the Aurors when they came and the Dark Mark was removed from the sky.

After that it was gloomy. The other Order members soon went home, after Albus had informed them that there was a Order meeting at 10 in the morning and he too left. Frank and Alice left soon after that. Lily sought out Harry soon after that and told him that they would be putting off their honeymoon trip and stay with their son.

"No, Mom," Harry said at once. "I want you guys to have fun. We can take care of ourselves."

Lily protested but her protests were downed by Sirius and her in-laws, assuring that they would be all right.

"If you say so," Lily sighed and smiled at Harry, giving him a warm hug. "I'm so proud of you son."


	4. Attempted Kidnapping and a Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time. This chapter isn't very interesting. Was feeling kinda bored, so I wrote it. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! Happy reading.**

Chapter 4 Attempted Kidnapping and a Plan

"_Crucio!" _a high cold voice whispered. A white man, a man with red eyes and sharp features laughed a cold mirthless laugh. He liked the sound of people screaming when hit by the Cruciatus Curse. But today, as he looked down at the mouse like man on the floor in front of his feet, he felt anger. "A simple job," the man said as he broke the Curse. "Why were you unable to do it? Are you a coward?"

"No master," the man on the ground whimpered. "It was Black and Potter, they Stunned most of us and called the stupid Order."

"Why did you leave?" the cold voice asked. "Was it not your job to kill the Potters? Or didn't you want your _friends _to see you?" Voldemort looked at the man in front of him. "I never expected this from you Wormtail. _Crucio!"_ Voldemort surveyed the screaming man in front of him. When he had recruited him, Voldemort had known that he was no good. But he'd given him a chance. And he'd failed him. He pulled his wand away and flicked it like a whip. Wormtail, who had stopped screaming, screamed again as a silver whip hit across his face and body.

"Pl-please M-master," he sobbed. "I'll do my best again." And he hurried to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. "I will not let you down Master."

"Hmmm..." Voldemort said thinking. "We'll see. One more mistake, Wormtail, and I will kill you. _Petrificus Totalus." _As Wormtail hit the ground, Voldemort had Disapparated from the place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>__**st**__** August 1978, Tuesday**_

**Potter Manor**

Harry woke up at 8 the next morning and made his way down to breakfast. His parents would be leaving for the honeymoon after lunch, so he had a few hours to talk to them. In the kitchen, Sirius was making bacon and toast and was singing "Wizard of Oz" at the top of his voice. Harry grinned as he sat at the table next to his parents. Lily looked exasperatedly at Sirius and was threatening him with hexes if he didn't keep quiet. James was grinning as he sat next to Lily buttering a piece of toast.

"Where're Grandma and Grandpa?" Harry asked as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Dad went to fix the damage from yesterdays attack and Mom's gone to the office," Lily answered, biting into a piece of toast. "Which is the reason Sirius insisted on cooking breakfast."

"Now, now Lily," Sirius said from the kitchen. "Wouldn't you rather that I cook so that you could snog James?" Lily blushed.

"Good one Sirius," Harry complimented, grinning at James and Lily. "Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you Dad."

James looked questioningly at his son. "Is it about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" James snorted.

"No Dad," Harry said laughing. "It's something about yesterday's attack." James became sober at once.

"What is it Harry?" he asked. "If they are the wards, I've already spoken to Dumbledore to take care of it."

"Oh, not the wards," Harry said, buttering yet another piece of toast. "I was talking about further protection, something like the Fidelius Charm." James nodded, looking thoughtful.

"We'll keep both the Godrics Hollow and the Potter Manor houses under it," Harry said, grabbing a mug of coffee. "You choose who the Secret Keeper should be. But not Wormtail," Harry added.

"We won't make the same mistake again Harry," James said, looking at Lily. "If you have nothing else to do today morning, then why don't you come along with Sirius and us for your birthday present?" Harry had forgotten all about the birthday present. He nodded.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. Lily laughed.

"It's meant to be a surprise, Harry," she said, giving him a hug. "What's the fun in the surprise if we tell you what it is?" Harry agreed. But being given a birthday present from his parents for the first time was too good to think of for Harry.

After breakfast, Sirius went to find Mr. Potter and told them they were going to give Harry's present. After that, Harry Side-Along Apparated with Sirius and Lily and James did the same. When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself looking at a small cottage with lots of trees and plants surrounding the house. Outside the gate was a nameplate which had the Potter and Black crest entwined. Harry looked over at his parents and Sirius with tears in his eyes. "For me?" he asked. When each of them nodded, he turned back towards the house to look at it again.

"Come on in," James said, taking his hand. "You are of age now and it makes no sense for you to live with your parents anymore. Anyway, if you do marry, then you know that this house will always be there," he added with a mischievous grin. Harry couldn't help but smile at this.

"James Potter!" his mother scolded. "How dare you put such ideas into innocent Harry's head?" Sirius sniggered. Lily rounded on him. "And don't you encourage him," she said fiercely, but with a little smile. "Why don't we go inside?"

"That's what I said," James muttered, as he led the way inside the gates. "This is family property, Harry," he added.

"You mean to say the Potters and Blacks own it?" Harry asked, surprised. As far he knew, James and Sirius were the only people from Potter and Black family to get along well.

"No, it belongs to the Potters," James said. "But, seeing that Sirius is now a part of the Potter family, we decided to make it a Potter and Black estate." Harry just nodded. By this time they had reached the front door. On it was engraved the entwined crest of Potter and Black with the words, _**"Toujours pur, la famille Marauders." **_

"Strange," Harry mused. "Wonder what it means." James fumbled with the key for a moment, put it inside the keyhole and pushed it open. They stepped into a dark large room, a room that seemed very homely indeed.

"_Lumos," _Harry muttered, looking around the room. At the same moment that he lit his wand, three voices cried out _"Stupefy!". _Harry ducked, conjured a shield and gave it's protection to his parents. He couldn't find Sirius anywhere. He turned around, saw 4 robed Death Eaters, out of which 3 were pointing their wand at the Potters, and one was flat on his back, Stupified. Harry couldn't understand what had happened. Then, from the far end of the corridor to which the Death Eaters had their back to, came a silent stunner. It hit one of the Death Eaters, and his mask fell askew, revealing a pale blond hair. Harry reacted instinctively. He cast a _Sectumsempra _at one of the shorter Death Eaters, immediately followed by _Petrificus Totalus_ at the other. Both of them fell to the ground, the shorter one had blood pouring off his face and chest. Harry Disarmed the Death Eaters and Summoned their wands. He turned around to see a big black dog coming from the end of the passageway.

"_Why were the Death Eaters here?" _Harry thought, as he surveyed the mess. Sirius had transformed back to his human form and was binding the Death Eaters behind the back with magically enchanted ropes. Harry gasped. Of course, it was a diversion.

"Sirius," Harry said urgently. "I'm sending a Patronus to my boss and then I'm getting outta here. After handing these over to the Aurors, head to Potter Manor immediately. Keep James and Lily safe. Stun them if you have to, but don't let them come with you. Understand?" When Sirius nodded, Harry put his Unspeakable mask on and then sent a Patronus to Moody, asking him to get a team over to Potters Manor immediately and also to get a team to his new cottage to arrest Lucius Malfoy and his cronies. After that, he Disapparated with a faint _**pop **_to Potters Manor. He had Apparated to the place the struggle had taken place last night and ran towards the house. Just as he reached the house, around five Death Eaters came out of the front door, not aware of him. He cast two Stunners and two of them toppled over to the ground. This alerted them to the new arrival and they started firing hexes and curses at the Unspeakable. Harry dodged them all easily and he was within striking distance of one of them when he pulled out Voldemort's wand in his other hand and fired hexes and jinxes. The three duelling him went down like dead rocks. Harry stepped over their bodies and fired stunners at all of them to make sure they stayed that way until he got back. Sirius came running behind him and surveyed the scene.

"Good job, Will," he said grinning. "Anyone else in there?" he added pointing towards the house. Harry shrugged, telling him that he didn't know. As they were about to make their way inside, a few Aurors led by Mrs. Potter hurried up the path. Harry cast a few spells to check if there were any alarms and he found that there were quiet a few. Putting his wands aside, he told everyone to step back and put his Specology training into use. He released off a spell non-verbally and and followed it with another there was a flash of silver inside the house and a small screeching noise and after that nothing else. Harry told them it was safe to go inside and led the way in.

The moment he stepped inside, Charlus Potter came out of the Invisibility Cloak and grinned at them all. Mrs. Potter hurried over to hug him and Harry told the other to start searching. They hurried off, not wanting to be at the receiving end of the powerful young Unspeakable's wrath. Harry squatted down on the floor and thought why the Death Eaters were targeting the Potters. Surely, this was the first time Voldemort had ever been this anxious to get something done that it happened two days apart? The good thing this was that there was no Dark Mark this time. As he sat there thinking out possibilities, there was a bang and a golden streak burst into the room out of thin air. A phoenix screeched, flew past Harry dropping a letter on his lap and went away in a blast of fire. Harry looked down at the letter and saw a familiar slanted, thin writing. It read:

_Meet with parents and Padfoot at Hogwarts at midnight._

Harry was puzzled, but quickly pushed it out of his mind as the Aurors came into the room.

"Situation?" Harry asked the leader in a low voice.

"There was a rat there, a big one," he replied. "Turned back to his human form and Disapparated."

"Disapparated, you said?" Harry asked startled. He called Sirius over. "You did secure the wards didn't you?" he asked Sirius. When he nodded, Harry told him what had happened. Sirius was just shaking with anger, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"You would not know who this person is would you?" the leader asked, looking at the Unspeakable. Harry was annoyed.

"I'll have the report ready tomorrow," he snapped. The Auror nodded and turned to his three men and told them to get the the Death Eaters. After they had hurried away, he turned back to the young Unspeakable and bowed low, and told him that he hoped they worked together again.

Soon, James and Lily came over and were very angry with Harry and Sirius, who decided not to give the couples any reason for stunning them. His parent's honeymoon plans were disrupted yet again and they decided that they would leave the next afternoon. Harry told Sirius and his parents about the meeting with Dumbledore that midnight and then retired to his room until lunch to do some homework for his Auror training. After lunch, he spent the time until dinner with his parents talking about different things that had happened in his years at school and they in turn exchanged theirs. Harry laughed at some of the pranks the Marauders had played on their various friends.

Sirius, James, Lily and Harry left the Manor at midnight to meet Dumbledore. They Apparated outside Hogsmede and made their way over to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting for them outside the gates and escorted them inside the castle after lifting the protective enchantments.


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan**

**A/N: I will be uploading just one more chapter today. Maybe more tomorrow. This chapter sets a sudden twist in the tale. Well, I'll let you find out for yourself. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and could you please tell me a few good names for Harry's soon to be wife? Not Ginny, Hermione or the usual. Something unique. Something that sets your heart throbbing. **

**Oh and review please! Enjoy!**

After James, Sirius, Lily and Harry had taken seats in Dumbledore's private chambers, he informed them that he would start the meeting after Remus came. It was a full 20 minutes before he came and Harry used that time to contemplate what the meeting was about and took in his surroundings. It was just the same as Dumbledore's office of his time, the only difference being that his Dumbledore was the Headmaster.

"Sorry I'm late," Remus said, bursting into the room. "I was just having a few words with ...ah...Voldemort's cronies, and they seemed very excited about getting a family to feed on after the...deed...has been taken care of."

He looked uncomfortable and Harry felt sorry for him. His lycanthropy had always made Remus distance himself from the others, although there was no need to. Harry walked over to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder and gave a warm smile. "We'll be there for you," he said. Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes twinkling in his peripheral vision.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The reason I have asked you to come today is one that I have thought about and discussed several times with many Unspeakables from the DoM," he started. He had everyone's rapt attention and he started pacing around the room.

"Harry's little time travel adventure set me thinking," he continued. "Harry's reason to travel to the past was because he wanted to save the lives of thousands of people in the future. Indeed, I have already contacted with my brother Aberforth in the future about this, and he has confirmed. But now-"

"Professor," Harry interrupted. "How can you contact someone in the future?" Dumbledore beamed.

"Good question, Harry," he said as he resumed his pacing. "You have opened the gateway that connects the present to the future and the one's who have traveled through time has the authority to write back to the people in their time, but very few have realized this, and moreover, it is not a very healthy relationship to keep." Dumbledore sighed. "You see, Harry," he continued. "You have told me the truth about the future and I could make a contact to who the wizard who have helped you to travel in time. But, had you done it on your own, the gateway would have been closed with no means of communication between people in the two timeline's at all. Obviously my brother knew that I would contact him and had thought it out before he suggested this to you." He sighed again. "But now, we have more pressing matters at hand and I suggest we complete them before tomorrow." After this he took a seat in one of the many chintz armchairs placed around the room generously.

"Lemon drop?" he asked them, taking a pouch out from his pocket. All of them refused and Dumbledore got back to the matter at hand again. At length, he spoke.

"Time travel," Dumbledore said, gazing intently at each of them. "Has always been a varied subject of interest both in the Muggle and in the Magical world. While the Muggles have never succeeded in time traveling, their ideas of time travel are much more precise and accurate than ours. In our world, we have successfully managed to travel time and the example sits right before you. We have, also, not one, not two, but very many methods of time travel and not all of them have been approved by the Ministry, _yet._ Time Turners allow you to go a few hours back in time, there are a few spells, like _Proferre Tempus, _rituals and even using the help of Runes to accomplish this." Dumbledore paused and let the information sink in. Harry couldn't make out where he was headed and just kept quiet. Eventually the Transfiguration Professor continued.

"But today, the purpose is something out of the ordinary," Dumbledore said. "My brother in the future says that the use of one spell that he has invented will enable people to change the time line so significantly that it could cost the death of one man to save the life of a thousands." Dumbledore looked around at them all before resting his gaze on Harry. But Harry was utterly confused. That was he in this time line for. To save the life of a thousand people at the cost of one. Dumbledore chuckled as he saw Harry's expression.

"Not Tom Riddle, Harry," he said. "Think back...all those Chocolate Frog cards won't be wasted on you will they?" as he said this, his eyes twinkled. Harry stared at his mentor and then it hit him.

"No," he said at once. "No way I'm going to do it."

"There is no other way Harry," Dumbledore said gently. If Harry's assumptions were correct, then he was supposed to kill Grindelwald. The most powerful wizard of all time in this generation. Dumbledore was the only one who could defeat him now. The others were looking puzzled and then Dumbledore explained.

"I want Harry to travel back in time," he told the others. "I want him to kill Grindelwald." Everyone looked shocked. Dumbledore sighed again.

"There are only four other powerful wizards other than the Four Founders of Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "There was a prophecy made a long time ago, a prophecy that told of certain descendants of the Four Founders that would succeed in restoring order to the Wizarding World. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are related, as I'm sure you know, through the Peverells. Grindelwald was a distant cousin of Rowena Ravenclaw and I, myself am related to Hepisba Smith." Three Marauders and Lily were talking excitedly amongst themselves now and they all looked at Harry with respect. Harry, who was shy with the publicity, told them to cut it off.

"What are you going to do, Albus?" James asked Dumbledore. "Are we in it?" Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I will be sending James, Lily, Sirius and Harry to the past," Dumbledore said smiling. The three gasped and Remus asked, "Why not me?"

"Your services will be of more importance here, Remus," Dumbledore said. "You will help against this war while at the same time you keep me posted on what your friends are doing in the past. We will decide all the minor details later. But now, I really must get on with what you really have to do.

"As I'm sure you've understood, there is an absolute need to maintain complete secrecy about this mission. You will meet Potters and Blacks in your travel, sure, but you will not tell them your relationships with them. The spell, _Praeterito Immutare_ has some conditions that no ordinary wizard can fulfill. The spell must be cast 15 days before full-moon and the caster must be a werewolf. The reason we must remain so secritive of our mission is because the Ministry will never accept this as it changes too much of the past. People will use it for a lot of wrong purposes and moreover, werewolves weren't that common in those days." Harry now understood what he had to do. He wasn't supposed to _kill _Grindelwald, rather, he was supposed to bring him back on the correct path. He was right.

"I don't want you to kill, Harry," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "No, killing is a very harsh thing. It rips your soul." Dumbledore sighed and got up from his seat.

"We shall continue this later," he said and they took their cue and stood up to leave.


	6. The New Marauders

**Chapter 6**

**The New Marauders**

Harry had learnt about wards from Bill Weasley when the Golden Trio had stayed in Shell Cottage the previous during the Horcrux hunting. Harry had expounded more on this knowledge by borrowing a book from the Library in Potter Manor. His grandmother had also taught him a few of the wards that had been put on the mansion so that he could put it on his own house. Harry had asked his new house-elf, Dundy, to clean up the house after the Death-Eaters had messed it up in their attack. After that, he put up Notice-Me-Not wards, blood wards so that only a select few could enter, non-compulsion wards that caused people to further their cause about coming to the house and wahl away on the other direction. But, his most successful achievement was his newly acquired Art of Specology book from the Potter mansion itself. Charlus Potter was more than happy to let his grandson to borrow it, because, he said that the book appeared blank most of the times and didn't contain any information of any value.

But now, as Harry was perched in his bedroom at Potter Manor, he realized that only people who had true and pure hearts could read the book and it's true contents. He also realised with a start that the book seemed to ber writing words on it's own while he was reading it.

_Welcome to the past Harry Potter! I who know of your deeds in the future, am very pleased with the choice that you've made. It is a path very few will ever take, and those who do take it, are deemed the purest of the pure. _

Harry stared at the book's words in front of him. _Purest of the pure? _What did the book mean? And then, as he was staring at the book, it answered as though it had read his mind.

_Many people have sacrificed their lives for you. For the greater good, as Dumbledore called it. I have been in every branch of the Peverell family since Merlin made me, and I have encounterd only three other people, people who held other peoples lives over their own, who could read me. Merlin is not dead Harry, he is in our hearts all the time. Voldemort sought to make himself immortal, but being immortal is not the wish of somebody. It is God who decides your fate in this Universe. Merlin wanted to have four apprentices for his benefit. He wanted to pass on knowledge of the true Magical world. He waited for his fourth apprentice for a long time, but no one ever came. His other three apprentices have lived for generations, each on the look out for the fourth of one of their kind. Merlin also coached the Four Founders of Hogwarts, who in turn imbibed their knowledge to the three apprentices._

This set Harry thinking. How could people live for thousands of years? Maybe Hermione knew the answer. But the very tonight itself was ridiculous to Harry. _Maybe this book is another prank on the Marauders part,_ he thought. He looked at the cover of the book again. There it was, a book worthy of it's age old printing. The book itself looked very old to Harry and he didn't for one moment doubt the authenticity of the book. Well, he wasn't still sure if the book was a prank our not, but he's decided to along with what the biol was telling for the moment until he had something solid to go on. He turned the book over and he saw words forming themselves as they had before.

_I can read the doubt in your mind,_ he read._ No, I'm not the cause of the prank. The Marauders are one of the greatest group of pranksters I've ever met, but there is also another group called the Marauders. There are mainly two groups in the Wizarding works as you know. The Light and the Dark. And moreover, I don't see a group of pranksters enchanting a book that tells the past, present and the future. Only the most powerful Wizards have been able to do it, Voldemort bring one of them. Riddles diary was a Horcrux that also contained the most complicated magic ever to be known to mankind. It told the preston who got very close to it of their innermost desires, something that is common with Horcruxes, but never common for a small diary. _

_Light is one of the most open groups ever to be known. They fight the Dark, they have major positions in the world. The Peverells have never been a part of any of these two. They were a part of a third group, the Grey. In the long battle between the Dark and the Light, the Grey have always been in the sidelines, never taking part in the actual battle, only jumping in when they felt their group was in danger. The actual Marauders are the harbingers of Peace, the glory of the Grey. _

It took Harry a moment out two for this information to sink in._ But then, _he thought,_ why had he never heard of them? It wasn't like the Ministry and the Daily Prophet to forgo criticizing a group of people for not taking sides during the war. _He looked down at the book again. It was answering him. He thought it uncanny that it could read his thoughts.

_The Ministry has always prided itself on the fact that they are the most supreme people among the Wizards and Witches of the Wizarding world, _he read_. When the Prophet first started out, they did publish the truth. But what with rise of Voldemort and the other things that soon followed, the Ministry, or especially Minister Fudge, thought it better to bring the Prophet under the control of the Ministry. Fudge may have been a good man, but his decisions as a Minister for Magic were just about useless. The current Minister has never put any restrictions on the Daily Prophet from publishing the truth. Fudge is greedy for power. He will to anything for power. _

Just then the door opened. Sirius strolled into the room, looking very pleased with himself. He chucked when he saw Harry reading. "I see that you have inherited Lily's hair if studying during the holidays," he said, sitting down on the bed beside Harry. "I have a surprise for you." Harry was interested.

Sirius' surprises were usually good. He had been surprising Harry all the time he'd been in this time line.

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly. "Another house on the outskirts of town?"

Sirius smiled. "Now now Harry," he said smoothly. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"Yeah," Harry said amused. "So when will this...uh...surprise be spring on me?"

"Not sprung Harry," Sirius said, patting him on the back. "You will get the surprise after we go back in time. Right now, however, is time for your Animagus practice."

Harry had had Sirius giving him lessons on Animagus transformation and occasionally, his parents would help him out too. He had been able to transform almost completely into his Animagus form in his last lesson and he expected to do a full transformation this time. It wasn't painful to transform. It was just a process where you would have to clear your mind, concentrate on picture of yourself next to your Animagus form and then picture yourself as your Animagus form and- lo and behold!- there you would be in all your Animagus' glory. Once a full transformation was achieved, you wouldn't have to perform this process all the time you wanted to transform. You just had to cast Transformation spell.

Harry put the book down on the bed and got ready for the transformation. Sirius perched himself on one of the chairs in the room and made himself comfortable, his wand at the ready, in case something should go wrong. Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind and let down his weak Occlumency shields. When he felt his mind was fresh, he pictured himself- his green eyes, tousled hair, the lightning-shaped scar, baggy clothes -and then, next to that, he pictured his Animagus form- gold and blue feathers, the long neck, the huge wings, the long tail -in all aspects, a Phoenix. He felt his hands going weightless, but he kept concentrating on his work. He pictured his hands as that of a phoenix's wings, his neck becoming long and narrow like the birds', his leg as that of a birds. And suddenly, he felt weightless completely. He opened his eyes as Sirius started clapping. He looked down at himself and saw the body of a beautiful phoenix. He thought he most certainly looked like Fawkes. He flew over to Sirius and perched on his shoulder. Sirius stroked him and Harry nipped his finger playfully. He soared around the room, singing the Phoenixs' Lament. He didn't know how he knew it, but he felt happy, really happy. He hadn't felt this happy since he'd first found out that he was a Wizard in his original timeline. He flew down the stairs and into the living room, where his parents were sitting. He perched on Lily's shoulder, who started to stroke him. James was looking at the bird with awe.

"Isn't he cute?" Lily commented. "Wonder whom he belongs to." Sirius had come down the stairs and entered the hall at that particular moment.

"Don't you recognize him?" Sirius asked, surprised. "Look at him closely." And James and Lily did look. The phoenix was a golden blue in color, with emerald green eyes. Something about the eyes touched a chord in James' memory, but he couldn't place it. He let it pass, and he continued looking. The phoenix had a beautiful plumage, and there was something near his beak. The plumage above the birds beak was discolored a little bit, forming a lightning shape. This time, something did strike James and he looked closely at the bird again. He had reached his conclusion and was about to open his mouth when Lily shrieked, "Harry!". The bird flew off her shoulder and and landed on the floor.

Harry concentrated with all his might on his form- his green eyes, tousled hair, the lightning-shaped scar, baggy clothes -and then, Harry stood in the place where the phoenix had last been. He dropped to the floor, his transformation having exhausted him. Lily hurried into the kitchen, returned with a vial of potion and a piece of chocolate in her hand and gave it to Harry who gratefully downed the Pepper-Up potion. He refused the chocolate, saying that he was strong enough, no thank you. While the Potters had been figuring out the identity of the phoenix, Sirius had Floo'd Remus asking him to come over. By the time Harry was up and taking the potion, Remus had arrived, and was offering Harry a glass of Butterbeer. Lily didn't like it, but pursed her lips and said nothing. After all, her son was of age and there would be no harm in drinking beer.

"Well," James said, patting Harry on the back and embracing him, "at least the rat has been replaced with the phoenix." Harry didn't understand what was said immediately, but when he did, he thought that lecturing his family would be a good idea.

"Dad," he started, sitting next to his parents on the couch. "Ignoring Pettigrew without giving him a reason is just stupid! How would you feel if I just left you guys alone for weeks and never talked to you and turned the other way if I saw your face in the crowd?" James was about to answer, an indignant look on his handsome features, but Harry pushed on. "There may be only a few weeks left for us before we start this journey of ours. Pettigrew liked to bask in your glory, the Marauders, Sirius Black and James Potter, the two most popular guys in school. All he wanted was to be with friends who would accept him, and fortunately, you guys were in the same dorm as him and you struck up a close friendship with him. After graduation, you and Mom got married, Sirius was estranged from his family, Remus couldn't get a job because of his lycanthropy, and at the most, Pettigrew was just left alone. The Marauders never met that much, what with the war and the Aurors trying to get Voldemort, and Peter wasn't accepted anywhere. 'Where id Peter now? What is he doing?' were a questions true friends would have asked. They would look out for each other. But what happens here?" Harry paused to take a breath and looked around the room. The three Marauders who had been looking down at their feet a few moments before in shame raised their heads with a retort on their lips. Harry held up his hands to silence them. It felt strange, having to lecture his elders. He looked at his mother, who was nodding at Harry with a proud look on her face. He knew that she had been persuading the other three to not ignore Pettigrew and to be his friend. He continued, feeling a bit more confident.

"In my time line, it was due to these reasons that he turned traitor. He could no longer bask in the glory of James Potter and his cronies, the Dark Lord was at his peak. The Dark Lord had been targeting the Potters and his only safe haven was with the Death-Eaters. If you people had taken the incentive, then all this could've been avoided. Pettigrew would never have turned traitor with the knowledge that he was safe with his best mates. But instead, you turned to him after he switched sides and he decided the only way he could live safely was to turn traitor." Harry started pacing the length of the room and didn't speak for sometime. Seizing the chance, James spoke.

"Harry what you say maybe right, but-"

"But what?" Harry interrupted, angry. "But what James? You just let him tag along behind your "group" so that you'd have more followers? So that you'd be more popular? So that you could show everyone that you cared about every kind of person, no matter how small or shy he might be? Answer me James. I want to know why you did that." Harry's voice had increased with every question, and it didn't help him control his anger a lot. He suddenly felt ashamed for having shouted at his father. But, it was all for a good cause, he decided.

"Harry," James said, cautiously, choosing his next words carefully. "I agree that Peter was shy and that we did accept him into our group for selfish reasons, but that was for his benefit. The poor fellow was often left alone and he rarely made friends. Being a Pureblood, he was one of the first one's in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor. His parents didn't care a lot, but he did. We made him understand that it never mattered which house you belonged to, you were always a part of the big family called Hogwarts. Sure he was shy at first, but that only did him a lot of good. Could you imagine if he wasn't shy? He would have just waltzed off with the Slytherins and never turned his back on us. We left it that way, we just left the poor fellow alone and let him join our group and prank along with us. And then, you came along- not that I'm complaining- and told us about the future. We only figured that it wouldn't hurt if we left that fellow alone. After all, he did betray us." Harry was totally enraged now.

"JAMES POTTER!" he bellowed. "HOW DARE YOU!" Then, he calmed himself a bit and continued. "I'm here to make a few changes. I want to save as many lives as I can." he walked over to Lily and put his hand around her shoulder. "My dear mother and close friend will help me in this quest, I'm sure." He looked into Lily's emerald green eyes. "Won't you Lily?" Lily nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I will do anything to support my son," she said firmly. "Even if that involves hexing my own husband." Harry laughed, his anger suddenly forgotten. He went over to James and held his hands in his own.

"Dad," he said softly. "All I ask of you is your cooperation. Befriend Pettigrew and save a life. He may not deserve it for what he did in my time line, but that isn't an excuse when you have a reason to change the future. I'm not asking you to tell him everything, just a few things. But his friendship is every bit necessary for us to live together in the future. Understand?" James had tears in his eyes now. He nodded and embraced his only son tightly.

"For a young man, you are very brave and confident, Harry," he said, halfway through a sob and a laugh. "I trust your judgement with my life. You have seen a lot in life and you understand it better than me. That is also one of the reasons you got a phoenix for an Animagus." James released him and Harry looked around the room and noticed that Sirius and Remus had long since disappeared. He shook his head, smiling. _Sirius and Remus will never change,_ he thought.

"You four are the only people I have," Harry said looking at his parents. "And I intend it to remain that way. I want to make for the lost seventeen years right now." And with that, he found himself in a group hug with his parents.

Harry had, by no means forgotten the book. He still spent the majority of his time finding out more about the new Marauders and took any advice that the book gave him. He had been able to find out the current names of the other living apprentices. All the names shocked him, for he had never expected any of them to be an apprentice. The first apprentice was a very well known man in the society, a man who to most was an idol or was the reason of trade of Chocolate Frog cards. With a broken nose, white hair and a long beard, he was Harry's mentor in the original time line. Albus Dumbledore never stopped smiling when Harry relayed this information to him. He patted Harry on the back and filled him in on the other apprentices. The second apprentice was a complete shock to Harry. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or better known by Lord Voldemort, was the second apprentice. Dumbledore told Harry that he would tell him the story of this particular apprentice later and warned Harry that he should, in no way tell Voldemort or anyone else the truth about his identity.

The third apprentice, Dumbledore refused to speak about and told Harry that he must find out for himself. He just told him that the book would help him out in his quest. And now, Harry sat in his usual place in the bedroom with the book in his hands and communicated with it.

_At last Harry Potter, we meet again, _the book read, _though I was hoping you would come to me sooner. I didn't expect you to meet Albus and confront him so quickly. I expected a lot more pushing on my part for you to do that. Yes, I see the Sorting Hat's decision on putting you in Gryffindor, though I must confess that you would do rather well in Slytherin. _Harry was once again astounded at the accuracy of the information relayed by the book.

_It was my wish to join Gryffindor, _he thought.

_And right you were, _the replied, forming the words on the empty pages. _I couldn't imagine the Fourth apprentice being a Slytherin. Now, I assume you need me to clue you in about the third apprentice? _Harry nodded his head, then realizing that the book couldn't see, thought _yes. _

_There is more to this than meets the eye apprentice, _the book formed the words. _The apprentice living over the years has a secrecy to it, but I think I can confide in you how it happens. The soul, is something that can never be destroyed by a living being. It can be torn apart by grief, by anger or by performing really Dark magic. I am sure you know what I am talking about here._

_Horcruxes, _Harry thought. _Or blood magic, like my mothers, who sacrificed her life for me. _

_Precisely, _the book read. _Have you ever imagined why your mother would sacrifice her own life when she had the chance to choose over you and her life? _

_Love, _Harry thought. _The same reason my Dad sacrificed his life. _

_Partly true, _the book read. _Your fathers sacrifice was just his Gryffindor bravery playing with his love for his family and the only person he truly ever loved. But your mothers was something very different. She knows Blood magic, true Dark magic and the only reason Voldemort wanted to spare your mothers life was because he never wanted to waste one of his own kind. _

It took Harry a few moments for this information to sink in. And when it did, he was very confused. _Kill one of his own kind? _he thought incredulously. _But that would mean..._

"MOM!" he yelled, flinging the book down. He went down the stairs to the kitchen where he was sure she would be working on dinner. And she was there, a pleasant look on her face, as if nothing in the world could destroy her happiness. She turned around as Harry entered the kitchen and noticed the look on his face at once.

"Is something the matter dear?" she asked her son, concerned. Harry shook his head, amused. _How funny that mothers care about their future sons._

"Isn't it?" Lily asked, turning back to her cooking, as Harry audibly gasped.

"You heard me?" he asked her. "I do have my Occlumency shields, you know and you never made eye contact to cast Leglimens."

"Well," she started, looking at her son out of the corner of her eyes, pointing her wand at a few dishes that required to be cleaned. "We are special after all." She sighed and turned her attention on Harry placing her wand in her front jeans pocket. "We have to talk," she said. She gestured to the window outside, suggesting they walk. Harry nodded and followed her outside.

"Right," she said, once they were a good distance from the house, but were still protected by the wards. "Where to start?"

"The beginning," Harry said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Lily sighed again and started her tale.

**A/N:**** Hey guys, don't get angry, but I really had some work to do. I hate leaving the chapter at cliffhangers, but it is necessary. I have decided to become more seroius about this story, so you will constantly find that you will have to wait longer for updates. I'm not good at writing romances, but it will be there later in the story, so you will have to bear with me, I believe. I think I owe you guys an explanation about Harry's strange attitude towards Peter and his mother towards the end, and I assure you that they will be covered in the next chapter. My friends(namely you people), didn't bother to help me out with his Animagus form, but I do think that I like his form for reasons that blend in with the story. Remember, phoenix's are really rare and only people with a pure heart could talk to a phoenix, let alone hear its lament. Well, enough said. Have a nice week. **

**Streak,**

**Paulie.**


End file.
